The present invention relates generally to a motor mount. In particular, the invention relates to the use of a single-piece motor mount in a blower assembly for a furnace.
In most homes, the furnace contains a blower assembly and heating and/or cooling elements, such as an A-Coil. The blower assembly pulls air into the furnace by means of a return air ductwork and forces the air over the heating or cooling elements. The blower then returns the air to the home by means of ductwork contained within the walls, floor, basement, and/or attic of the home.
The blower assembly typically consists of a housing, a blower wheel, an electric motor, and a motor mount. The blower wheel comprises a plurality of vanes and is attached to the shaft of the electric motor. When the blower wheel rotates, the vanes cause the air to move outwardly from the blower wheel. The housing surrounds the blower wheel and directs the flow of air created by the rotation of the blower wheel. The motor mount maintains the electric motor in the proper position relative to the housing.
Typically, the motor mount comprises a steel clamp that wraps around and is fixed to the body of the motor and a plurality of support legs connected to the clamp to attach the motor to the housing. In some cases, the support legs and clamp are separate pieces, which are welded together prior to being connected to the assembly. In other cases, the support legs are welded or screwed directly to the motor. These welds or screws are the most common failure points of these motor mounts.